¡Nuestra Eterna Vida!
by Sonia'sCullen
Summary: 60años Dsps de Amanecer. Los Cullen regresan a Forks despues de mucho tiempo. Todo cambia para ellos con un proyecto de educacion sexual, ¿Los Cullen Padres de Muñecos? & ¿Que pasaria si a la mañana siguiente, terminas siendo tu pareja? MAL SUMMARY. RISAS


**Buuenas mis queridas! .. Aquí otra vez!, ustedes ****dirán ¿Será que no le duele la mano?.. Jajaja la respuesta es NO! .. Aquí les traigo una historia GENERAL!, encontraran de todo y también se vale pedir!, pueden pedir caps de romance, humor, Lemmons, lo que ustedes quieran! .. Espera que Esta historia les guste al igual que la otra, es Muy bonita y Es para todo tipo de Team!, Las adoro, gracias por Leerme y nunca abandonarme. **

**No, los personajes no son míos, pero ando peleando con Stephanie Por La custodia de Edward Cullen* Jajajjajaja .. **

_**N/A: Las cursivas son Pensamientos. **_

**¡****Nunca, jamás de los jamases! Olviden dejar ¡REVIEWS, REVIEWS! **

**¡Recuerdos & Primer Dia!**

**Pov Bella. **

Han pasado 60 años desde mi transformación, mi vida como siempre al lado de mi familia y amigos no podría ser mejor. Mi familia y yo regresamos a Forks después de vivir tantos años en Alaska para comenzar desde "cero". Mi Esposo, Si, Edward Cullen es el mismo hombre de siempre, o mejor dicho vampiro de siempre, aun después de tanto tiempo juntos me deja sin habla cuando esta muy cerca de mi.

Nessie mi pequeña Nessie, Bueno no tan pequeña, pues hace 50 años, mi hija se caso con mi mejor amigo y enemigo eterno de Rose. Si, Jacob Black. Su boda obviamente fue algo de otro mundo, alucinante, una boda de ensueños, y pues ¿Cómo no seria perfecta teniendo a Esme y Alice como organizadoras?, todo fue muy hermoso. Rojo y Blanco por todas partes, una boda digna de una princesa como mi hija. Ustedes se preguntaran **¿Cómo tomo este asunto Edward?,** Bueno la respuesta es muy simple, lo tomó muchísimo mejor que yo.

**Flash Black. **

Estábamos en la mansión Cullen. Todos compartiendo un rato en familia. Menos Nessie, quien se encontraba en Seattle con Jacob. En el cine. Ya Nessie. Ya Nessie aparentaba unos 22 años y Jacob casi 30, por no decir 30. Pasamos por lo menos dos horas jugando en la sala familiar mímica, pues Jasper y Emmett apostaron sobre quien ganaba más veces y quien ponía el juego más difícil. (Edward solo interpretaba lo que quería que adivináramos, pues como el lee mentes, gana fácil y no era justo).

-Aggh, La casa por más que la limpiemos, nunca se la quita la peste a Diablo mojado. O peor aun a Jacob Black Mojado- Dijo una asqueada Rosalie. Todos reímos. _No me mal entiendan, quiero mucho a Jacob, pero la verdad apesta a perro cuando se moja con la lluvia, horrible. _

-Ya gatita, recuerda que es el novio de Nessie y hay que aceptarlo- Le dijo Carlisle a Rosalie mientras se levantaba del enorme sofá blanco junto con Esme.

-Si cielo, aparte nuestro olor tampoco es de su agrado- Le recordó Esme a Rosalie mientras pasaba por su lado.

-Si pero ese chucho perro pulgoso, ¡No se baña!, lo que hace su olor mas fuerte. Por lo menos nosotros nos bañamos, cambiamos de ropa y limpiamos la casa, lo que hace que nuestro olor no sea tan penetrante, en cambio el no. – Dijo Rose frustrada.

Ya Rose, ¡yo tampoco me baño, y tu me quieres!- Le dijo Emmett a Rosalie.-A parte, pobre animal, yo se que no te agrada el perro pero, si eso es lo que verdad quiere Nessie ¿Qué importa lo demás?-

-Lo se Emm, pero no lo soporto- Suspiro Rose. En ese momento escuchamos unas llantas acercándose a la casa. Jacob y Nessie habían llegado. Edward se tenso.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Chillo Alice de emoción. Todos volteamos a verla.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?- Pregunto Jasper a su esposa, la cual daba saltitos de emocion por todos lados.

-Ahora les explico. Tenemos que irnos. ¡TODOS!, menos Edward y Bella- Dijo Ella. Todos asintieron y salieron por la puerta trasera, siguiendo a la pequeña Alice, Dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?, ¿Quiero saber lo que nos quieren decir?- Le pregunte.

-No, pero tienes que- Me respondió secamente, mientras apretaba la puente de su nariz. _Algo no esta bien.. _

-¿Esta embarazada verdad?-Pregunte.-Lo Matare, te juro que lo matare- Prometí.

_-_Deja que lleguen Bella, no seas tonta-

Esperamos los dos minutos que faltaban para que ellos estuvieran en la entrada de la casa. Nos sentamos en el sofá y Edward tomo mi mano fuertemente. Entro Nessie.

-¡Hola Mami, Hola Papi!, ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Nessie mientras se acercaba a darnos un beso y abrazo.

-Hola cielo- Respondí.

-¿Qué tal la película?- Pregunto Edward.

-Bien, nos reímos mucho- Dijo Nessie un poco nerviosa. Edward cada vez apretaba más mi mano, haciendo que comenzara a irritarme.

-Mamá, Papá. Jacob quiere hablar con ustedes- Nos dijo Nessie.

-Si lo se- Respondió Edward serio. Primera vez que Edward le hablaba así a Nessie. Ambas nos sorprendimos y ella puso una cara de dolor.

-Hazlo pasar de una vez- Dije Frustrada de tanto misterio.

-Ya va, esperen. Prometan escuchar y luego actuar ¿bien?- Nos dijo y pesadamente, después de pensarlo por un minuto, ambos asentimos pesadamente.

-¡Pasa Jake!- Grito mi hija.

-Estem.. Hola chicos ¿Qué hay?, ¿Dónde esta el doctor colmillos, la Rubia y todos los demás?- Pregunto Jacob entrando a la sala. Yo comenzaba a sentir la sangre que no tenía, subir a mi rostro.

¿Qué necesitas Jacob?- Pregunte enojada. El y Nessie se sorprendieron de mi la forma que utilice para hablar con Jake.

-¡MAMAAA! – Chillo mi hija. La Ignore.

-Bueno estemm.. – Tartamudeo Jacob.

-Habla de una vez perro, tenemos cosas que hacer- Le dijo Edward a Jacob.

-¡PAPAAAA!- Chillo Nessie- ¡No le digas perro a Jake!.

-Bueno aquí voy- Trago saliva.- Ustedes mas que nadie en el mundo saben lo que siento por Nessie, desde antes de nacer incluso ya la quería sin saberlo y pues siento que he demostrado con el transcurrir del tiempo que ella es muy importante para mi y que merezco estar con ella, a su lado.-

-Siempre estas con ella- Lo corte.

-Déjame continuar Bella- Me pidió y yo regadientes asentí.

-No hace falta decir cuanto amor a Nessie, pues es más que obvio que mi vida daría por ella y su felicidad y antes de hablar con Nessie decidí venir a comunicarles mis planes o mejor dicho, vine a que me sedan la mano de su hija en santo matrimonio- Dijo Jacob. Yo estaba en shock, tratando de decir algo, las palabras no me salían. Jacob al ver que ninguno de los dos dijo algo, continuo. – Se que no fue fácil para ustedes aceptar esta relación desde un principio, pero aún así lo hicieron, pues sabían lo que Nessie quería- Dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a MI hija, quien estaba llorando.

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, mi querida y Bella Nessie, la dueña de mi vida, la dueña de mi alma, no te imaginas lo especial que eres para mi y lo mucho que te amor y aprecio, eres una niña muy hermosa, inteligente y de sentimientos puros. Así como tus padres. Por eso, por ser la mujer que eres, te digo hoy delante de tus papás, Edward y Bella, **¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo, ser mi esposa?, **se que no soy el mejor en esto, pero es lo que soy, lo que siento y yo solo siento a tu lado Nessie- Le dijo este a mi hija. Hubiese sido una escena muy hermosa y conmovedora si MI HIJA no fuese la protagonista.

Edward a mi lado parecía una momia, estaba estático, con los ojos cerrados y sin decir ni una palabra. Al igual que yo Edward estaba en shock.

-¡Claro que sii Jake, Acepto!- Grito Ella. En ese momento Jacob se arrodillo y saco de su bolsillo una cajita marrón con un lobo plateado en el medio. De allí caso un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante. Lo puso en la mano donde correspondía el anillo y sellaron el compromiso con un beso. Una vez terminado el beso, ambos voltearon a vernos.

-Mamá, Papá, digan algo por favor- Nos pidió Nessie.

-Bella. Edward, se que es duro para ustedes, créanme que los entiendo, no es fácil, lo se, pero digan algo por favor. – Nos dijo Jacob. Luego, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

**Nessie Pov. **

Una vez que Jacob les había rogado a mis papas que hablaran, ocurrieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Mamá se paro del sofá sin quitarle la vista a Jacob, Papá abrió los ojos y tía Alice Entro sola a la casa por la puerta trasera.

-¡Detente Bella, Lo mataras!- Chillo mi tía. En ese instante mi mamá se lanzo sobre Jacob, dejándolo en el suelo. Cerré mis ojos, no quería ver lo que seguía. En ese momento escuche un grito desgarrador proveniente de Jacob. No aguante más.

-¡BASTA MAMA!- Grite. Abrí mis ojos y vi que todos estaban dentro de la casa. Tío Jasper, Tío Emmett y Papá sostenían a mi madre, mi abuelo Carlisle y mi Abuela Esme y mi abuelo Carlisle se llevaban a Jacob escaleras arriba, mientras que Tía Alice hablaba con mi mamá.

Me di cuenta que algo faltaba y ese algo o mejor dicho alguien, era mi tía Rose, quien me miraba con odio en los ojos, me miraba feo, como si ya no me quisiera más. Me sentía mal, muy mal.

-Nessie- Me dijo mi padre.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunte entre sollozos.

-¿Damos una vuelta?, necesito hablar contigo.- Me dijo y yo asentí. Salimos de la mansión dejando todo el caos con ella.

Llegamos a nuestra cabaña y nos fuimos a mi habitación, ambos nos sentamos en la cama y el comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras yo lloraba en su pecho.

-Nessie cielo, quiero hablar contigo sobre esto- Dijo mi padre y yo lo interrumpí. Ya estaba enojada de la misma historia.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué Jacob no es para mi?, ¿Qué vamos muy rápido o muy lejos?, ¿Qué el es un perro y yo un vampiro?, ¿De eso es lo que quieres hablar?, ¿Por qué no pueden aceptar que me enamore de Jacob, ya no soy una niña papá. Yo a ustedes los amo, Son mis padres y no los cambiaria por nada en el mundo, Ni siquiera por Jake, pero de verdad lo quiero, más que eso papá, yo lo amo. –Le dije Sollozando.

-¿Me dejas hablar por favor?- Me pregunto mi padre suspirando. –Se lo que sientes por Jacob Nessie, así como también se lo que el siente por ti, lo he visto en su mente y en la tuya también. Se por todo lo que han tenido que pasar para estar juntos, y todo lo que Jacob ha dejado para estar a tu lado. Hija Yo te amo y créeme que de verdad entiendo a Jacob más de lo que crees, pues yo también pase por lo mismo con tu abuelito Charlie. Pero así como fue difícil para el aceptar mi matrimonio con tu madre, a mi se me hace difícil aceptar el de ustedes, mas sabiendo las diferencias de nuestra familias, quienes han sido enemigos desde hace miles de siglos atrás. Antes de que vayas a decir algo. No me mal entiendas, no te estoy diciendo que este en contra de ese casamiento, pero tampoco puedo estar muerto de felicidad si mi pequeña bebe se va de mi lado, ¿No crees?- Me dijo mi padre mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Papá, te amo, eres el mejor- Le dije entre sollozos mientras lo abrazaba.

- Y yo a ti cielo - Me respondió.

-Papá, pero mamá no esta de acuerdo con esto- Le dije triste.

-Nessie, no es que yo este de acuerdo con esto, pero tu bien sabes que se me hace difícil negarte algo. Tienes que Entender a tu mamá, ella te ama, nadie en este mundo, ni siquiera Jacob Black te va amar la mitad de lo que te ama tu madre. Hija Ella dio todo por ti, su humanidad, su alma, Todo Nessie y tú lo sabes. – Me dijo

-Yo lo se papá y yo también la amo, los amo a los dos, son lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero quiero que ella acepte mi matrimonio con Jacob- Le dije.

-Nessie, Ella va a aceptar, ya veras, solo dale algo de tiempo, a ella también se le hace difícil negarte cosas, solo entiéndela Nessie, no es fácil dejar a un hijo, no es fácil saber que esta creciendo y que se ira de tu lado en cualquier momento. Nunca, ni en nuestros sueños mas locos imaginamos tener una hija y desde que llegaste a nosotros no te hemos querido apartar de nuestro lado. Hija para tu madre y para mi, siempre serás nuestra pequeña paleadora. No te preocupes por tu mamá, ve tranquila, discúlpate con Jacob por tu madre, yo hablare con ella y todo se solucionará. Te quiero mi pequeña gran adulta- Me dijo mi padre y yo lo abrace.

-Y yo a ti súper papa colmillos- Le dije.

**FIN FLASH BLACK! **

Todos en la familia seguían siendo los mismos, Carlisle el padre de la familia y doctor de Forks. Esme el sostén familiar. Alice la adicta a las compras, Jasper el caballero de guerra, Rosalie el vivo ejemplo de belleza perfecta y bueno Emmett, nuestro pervertido Emmett.

Hoy me encontraba en el cementerio de Forks. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué hace un vampiro en un cementerio si los vampiros nunca mueren?, bueno la respuesta es sencilla, los vampiros no mueren pero los humanos si. Charlie mi padre había muerto hace 35 años, pues ya estaba demasiado anciano. Fue muy duro perder a mi padre, todavía después de tantos años, lo extraño igual o más que antes.

-Bella, Bella apúrate, ¡tenemos que ir a comprar la ropa para nuestra "primera semana en el instituto de forks!- Me dijo Alice con su voz cantarina. Yo solo asentí. Deje las flores en la tumba de mi padre y me levante.

-Adiós papá, te quiero- Le dije a la tumba y me fui con las demás chicas Cullen. Luego de eso la tarde transcurrió rápidamente. Una vez que terminamos las compras, nos dirigimos hacia la mansión, donde se encontraban todos los chicos, menos Carlisle que estaba en el hospital.

-¡Hola chicos!- Dijo Alice entrando a la gran sala con sus pasos de bailarina de Ballet.

-Hola- dijeron todos sin quitarle la vista al televisor.

-¿Qué ven?- Pregunto Rosalie acercándose a Emmett para darle un beso.

-Un partido de baseball- Respondió Jasper, quien se levanto un poco para darle un tierno y rápido beso a su esposa.

-Hola cielo, ¿Qué tal tu día?- Me pregunto Edward mientras se paraba para darme un beso y un abrazo.

-No me quejo, pude ir a ver a Charlie y dejarle algunas flores- Le respondí.

-Me parece muy bien. Me dijo.

Pasamos un rato en la sala de la casa, todos juntos como acostumbrábamos siempre.

-Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer para ustedes estar con nosotros, pero Jasper y yo nos vamos a cazar- Dijo Alice.

-¡Tonta, ya ustedes están casados!- Le dijo Emmett a su hermana.

-Idiota, no hablo de eso, hablo de que tenemos que reponer energías, pues mañana estaremos junto con muchos humanos, por toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.-Le dijo Alice mientras salía con Jasper por la puerta trasera de la casa.

-Algo se trama Alice y por lo visto no es nada bueno, no me deja leer su mente- Me susurro Edward.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- Le dije.

Lo único que se le ha escapado a veces, son teteros, y las clases, mas nada, todo es muy extraño. Aparte esta muy animada por el día de mañana. – Me dijo.

-Bueno, mañana lo sabremos- Le dije mientras le daba un beso.

Continuamos todo lo que quedo de la tarde en la mansión, con los demás. Una vez que llego Carlisle, hasta el y Esme se incorporaron a nuestra platica. Hablábamos de Nessie y de nuestros viejos, muy viejos tiempos.

-Bueno chicos, me voy a mi estudio- Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-Si, yo me voy a terminar de arreglar mi jardín.- Dijo Esme y se fue hacia su hermoso jardín. Quedamos en la sala nada mas y nada menos que Emmett, Rose, Edward y yo. Emmett y Rose se tocaban las manos y el rostro. Edward estaba pasando los canales y yo pensaba en mi primer día en el instituto de forks, después de mi Transformación.

-Edward. Bella, desde cuando no tienen sexo?-Pregunto Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eso no te importa Emmett- Contesto Edward.

-Era broma, tranquilo hermano, no seas agresivo- Le dijo Emmett a su hermano.

**Continuará.. **

**¿Qué tendrá Alice preparado?**

**¿Cómo les ira a los Cullen en su "Primer día de clases en el instituto de forks?.**

**Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo.. que por cierto subire mas tardar mañana si dejan REVIEWS! .. recuerden, si les agrada la historia seguire subiendo, les aseguro que tendran de todo, Risa llanto, TODOOO! .. solo dejen Reviews! =) .. les aseguro que les encantara. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! *-***


End file.
